


Biker Boys

by OrionsBeltBuckle



Series: Biker Boys [1]
Category: Akira - Fandom
Genre: Akira - Freeform, Drugs, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, non-caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionsBeltBuckle/pseuds/OrionsBeltBuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Kaneda hunched over Tetsuo, sweat slowly sliding down his forehead as a small grunt was announced with each forceful thrust. The pace was new as well. They were usually quick, sharp, jolts, but this time they were gradual, with depth and power behind the insertion. Kaneda was oddly taking his time. Pulling all the way out, before pumping back in again and with each pound a small concentrated groan escaped from behind clenched teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biker Boys

Everything about this time was different.

 

The grunting was new. Definitely new. They usually did this in silence. The only sounds that would fill the dense air was heavy breathing, rustling, and the rhythmic squeaking of the bed. It was always the repetitious mundane noises that would travel through the thin grimy walls when this type of situation occurred.  Usually after taking a drug or dragging on a couple cigarettes, the two boys would find themselves in a tangled mess on the stained bed. 

This time Kaneda hunched over Tetsuo, sweat slowly sliding down his forehead as a small grunt was announced with each forceful thrust. The pace was new as well. They were usually quick, sharp, jolts, but this time they were gradual, with depth and power behind the insertion. Kaneda was oddly taking his time. Pulling all the way out, before pumping back in again and with each pound a small concentrated groan escaped from behind clenched teeth.

Each push felt deeper than the last and each drawback felt slower than before. Tetsuo responded by shifting under the other boy trying to comprehend the difference from their usual encounters. The slow pace was almost too pleasurably unbearable. Tetsuo could feel every small movement that was happening and the overflow of arousal searing through him was building rapidly.

With each push and pull Tetsuo responded with a rugged sigh. Kaneda had thrusted with more vigor behind the motion, coming in at a different angle than before causing Tetsuo to gasp deeply and clutch onto Kaneda’s arm.

“Tetsuo.” That was also new. Kaneda never spoke his name during these encounters, but the way the word seeped out of his mouth made Tetsuo’s eyes shoot up. He shuddered to see Kaneda looking back at him.  Eye contact was never shared between them when their rendezvous happened. It was like an unspoken rule to keep your eyes shut or adverted away while the exchange took place.

The holding gaze stopped Kaneda’s movements, as did the grunting and for the moment he was over the boy in silence. Staring. Tetsuo’s chest felt empty. If this was a glare it wasn’t like any other he had seen. For once, in Kaneda’s eyes there was an absence of hate and pity. There was no superiority or cockiness. The stare balanced in the air as sincere and tender. It caused Tetsuo to feel confused and slightly frightened. In all his years of friendship, he had never shared a look like this with Kaneda.

Leisurely, the boy above Tetsuo came closer until their noses gently touched. Holding there, Kaneda’s dry, cracked lips lingered over his and old cigarettes strained on his breath had wafted over him. Tetsuo could see Kaneda close his eyes and lean into him. Their lips grazing each other’s playfully before finally settling further into a full mouth kiss. It was far more gentle than ones he has shared with Kaneda in the past. This one was abnormally sensual and seemed to carry an unknown meaning. It was chaste, but still radiated with a tenacious feeling that squirmed and twisted at the pit of Tetsuo’s stomach causing his heart to jump rigorously out of sync. Kaneda managed to snake his tongue between Tetsuo’s lips and lightly danced around in his mouth. It wasn’t sloppy like when they first started. It wasn’t careless or clammy. Tongues weren’t flying everywhere and licking uncontrollably. There was no desperation or frustration between this kiss. It was fortuitous to say that this kiss was possibly amorous. Or at least traced elements of it. However, Tetsuo would never note it aloud.

When Kaneda pulled away it was no secret that he was embarrassed by the sensuous kiss. The flushed pink over his cheeks and chest deepened further and became evidence of abashment instead of fever from the sex. Tetsuo looked back at him in contentment, the feeling of butterflies swarmed his stomach with Kaneda’s stare.

There was a moment of silence while they held each other’s gaze. Both breathing antithetical, but lusty. Drinking in one another’s features in complacent. Yet suddenly within a flash Tetsuo noticed Kaneda’s eyes flicker. They flickered back to the usual Kaneda that he clandestinely despised. There was the same cockiness, pity, and discontentment that swirled back into the brown eyes. Abruptly, Tetsuo felt vulnerable.

“What?!” He said with swift defensiveness. He hated being under Kaneda and feeling emotionally exposed.

“I didn’t say anything!” Kaneda responded with detest, agitated at the sudden break of affection.

“Well, d-don’t look at me!” Tetsuo’s face shifted into vexation. He quickly turned his head away from Kaneda and his eyes fell to a blight poster on the side wall. It’s colours were faded, and the edges of the gloss paper was peeling from the wall. However, the image of the bikini clad blonde fully displayed. He could feel Kaneda tense on top of him.

“Whatever.” The boy scoffed and belligerently forced one of his hands over Tetsuo’s eyes.

“H-Hey!”

“Shut up!” Kaneda spat. He shut his own eyes tight until harsh lines plastered his face and slammed into Tetsuo’s ass vigorously. The motion shocked the other boy and made him breath in sharply. Kaneda’s pace was back to it’s usual. He pushed down rough into Tetsuo’s face, while the other hand dug into Tetsuo’s hip to steady himself and began to fuck the boy recklessly. There was no cloying sensual motions anymore. It was just fucking.

Tetsuo heaved air through grinding teeth, holding back groans that wished to work it’s way forward. Kaneda’s hand over his eyes was clammy and unquestionably tense. The fingers dug deep into him and the force Kaneda was placing into it began to twitch pain into Tetsuo’s head.

“I’ll. do. what. I. want.” He heard Kaneda pant between the severe thrusts. The bed began to mimic Kaneda’s movement through sound by gradually trilling louder as the rusty metal headboard shoved into the drywall. Tetsuo’s hands fisted the dirty blankets at his sides while his hips attempted to jerk up into Kaneda’s cock. This was the way Tetsuo was used to. Close your eyes and get yourself off.

The two rocked themselves into a constant speed. Hot, sloppy pleasure fully surged through them both. “Fuck.” Kaneda whispered. But Tetsuo kept quiet as the hand burrowed deeper into his eyes, dug his fists into the bed more, and rocked his hips in rhythm to Kaneda’s solid cock. He still kept his teeth tightly grinding together, heavily seething through the expression, spit started to splay out. He began to feel light-headed as bliss sparked through his body. However, there was a moment, where Tetsuo wish for the gentle touches, slow pumps, and lingering looks instead of the usual.

Kaneda slammed a few more quick ones into Tetsuo before finally giving one final pound, halting and then quivering. His head fell with a sigh, he removed the hand that was shielding Tetsuo to wipe away the plastered hair that the sweat attracted on his forehead and afterwards very slowly pulled himself out of Tetsuo. Tetsuo held his breath. His eyes irresistibly shifted downwards where he could see Kaneda’s dwindling hard dick retract out of him. The condom was hanging halfway off and the tip of the rubber was bulbous with warm semen.

“You want it?” Kaneda smirked sarcastically, catching Tetsuo eyes. The sex was over, they could look at one another now. Kaneda hissed at his own sensitivity when he grabbed the base of the condom and slid it off. Thick, milky semen still stringing from the tip. He waved the condom inches from Tetsuo’s face before drifting it over the boy and dumping its contents into his hair.

Tetsuo went hot with fury and instinctively jerked away. Smacking the condom out of Kaneda’s hand, flinging it to the floor. “You asshole!” He piqued, frantically trying to mop his hair clean of what had touched him. Kaneda was spitting with uncontrollable laughter. “Screw you!”

“Eh, Maybe next time.” Kaneda winked. It was possibly insinuative truth in Kaneda’s voice, but Tetsuo went bashful at the thought of plunging into Kaneda and making _him_ beg.

“You didn’t finish.” Kaneda noted, breaking Tetsuo’s thoughts and motioning towards the boy’s half hard cock.

“I’ll finish in the bathroom."

Kaneda shrugged and rolled off of Tetsuo. He sat on the edge of the bed and began sifting through the bedside table drawer only to pull out a plastic bag filled with goodies. He shoved the bag to Tetsuo.

“Take one.” Kaneda ordered.

Tetsuo’s eyebrows furrowed and he sat up. With hesitation, he reached his hand out to the bag and grabbed one of the capsules. He studied it, it looked like the one that Kaneda illustrated on his biker jacket. He was always curious to how Kaneda was capable of acquiring such product.

“It’s the good stuff, _trust me_ ” Kaneda said, as he popped one into his mouth and gulped sternly. Tetsuo rested the pill on his lips before mustering enough saliva to down the drug. Following his leader he swallowed it. Grimly.   

**Author's Note:**

> So, um. I'm not too happy with the ending, but I'll concede for now.  
> Yeah, I haven't wrote a fanfiction since.... 2010? So, I hope this is okay. I guess that's why this is so short. I'm really just testing out my ability. Please leave a review. Thank you.


End file.
